random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bunker
Anyone can add to this as long as people don't mess up the idea of this page. is the official sequel to Super Smash Bros. Bunker. Story Justin Bieber makes a dangerous and mechanical spear that pierces into the universe of Subspace. Blah blah blah, something bad things happen and now the world will be submerge into the cursed reign of the Subspace Army if someone doesn't do something. Now it is up to a group of Nintendo characters and the Bunker to save the world before it's too late, blah blah blah... Fighters * designates unlockable character ** designates new character Nintendo Fighters Most of the characters listed here are veterans, but some of them may be entirely new to this fighting franchise. Mario Universe: * Mario / Dr. Mario * Luigi * * Princess Peach * Bowser Yoshi Universe: * Yoshi Donkey Kong Universe: * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Wario Universe: * Wario The Legend of Zelda Universe: * Link * Young Link * Toon Link * Princess Zelda / Sheik * Ganondorf * Vaati * ** Metroid Universe: * Samus Aran / Zero Suit Samus * Ridley * ** Kirby Universe: * Kirby * Meta Knight * King Dedede Star Fox Universe: * Fox McCloud * Falco Lombardi * Slippy Toad ** * Peppy Hare * ** Pokémon Universe: * Pikachu * Jigglypuff * Victini * ** F-Zero Universe: * Captain Falcon EarthBound Universe: * Ness * Lucas Ice Climbers * Ice Climbers Kid Icarus Universe: * Pit * Magnus * ** Pikmin Universe: * Olimar Golden Sun Universe: * Isaac ** * Felix * ** * Matthew * ** add moar The Bunker Fighters All of the user fighters from Super Smash Bros. Bunker return. * MarioPhineas76 - description to be filled by MP * AwesomeCartoonFan01 - That half human, half cartoon tomboy hero from The Cartoon World.......Yeah that's kinda it... * CCs and Cream - description to be filled by CCs * Mochlum - description to be filled by Mochlum * Kh2cool - description to be filled by Kh2 * Jondanger23 - description to be filled by Jon * Faves3000 - description to be filled by Faves * Moon Snail * - description to be filled by MS * Tornadospeed - description to be filled by TS * Alternate Phineas ** - description to be filled by Alt * Justin Bieber * - description to be filled by CCs add moar Stages * The Bunker Outside - The "Battlefield" of this game. It is a simple stage with a long ground level with 3 simple platforms. Very all-around and boring. * Final Destination - This veteran stage returns in this game. It is only a simple platform that makes it very all-around and boring, but the amazing background movements can easily distract players. * Mushroom Kingdom - This stage greatly resembles all of the first levels from all entries in the New Super Mario Bros. games. There are bricks and item blocks which can be used as platforms and they also give out items from time to time. Certain pipes would let out Goombas and Koopa Troopas as obstacles. * Airship - description to be filled by CCs * Rainbow Road - A stage that was meant to be a tribute to Rainbow Road in the Mario Kart games. It's the "Mario Circuit" of the game, where every once in awhile, asteroids and comets would come crashing down, but stars also appear and make the fighters invincible. * Hyrule Field - description to be filled by CCs * The Great Sea - This stage is lifted from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, so it is mostly an almost exact replica. * The Sky - description to be filled by CCs * Fountain of Dreams - This stage is directly lifted from Super Smash Bros. Melee. * CCs and Cream's Realm of Imagination - This stage appears as a nod to the song "Once Upon My Imagination" from the first movie in the Bunker prequel trilogy, Random-ness Wiki. This stage isn't based on any stage from the actual Smash Bros. games. The stage appears in a space-like dimension with a sea of clouds right below. Multiple giant orbs appear surrounding the stage depicted memories of CCs and Cream and his imagination. The platform itself is just one long stretch of clouds with a bright giant sun behind it, but just about anything can happen here, making it one of the most craziest stages in the game. Music .derp. Gallery This gallery contains screenshots and artwork for this game. "Official" artwork to be made by CCs and Cream. Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Video Games Category:Super Smash Bros.